Pitch perfect one-shots
by Fatbumper
Summary: This is a one-shot multi chapter story please read the bottom I first story. Probably all parings not just the ones in the first chapter so if it's not your taste it will change please read and hope you enjoy


I just want her, I just want her. That's what I need and that's what I am going to get.

Walking down the streets all I could think about is her.  
The Bella's are having a sleepover tonight so I have to dress to impress. Sitting on the sofa I let my body sink into the cushions. What should I wear oh god I don't cope under pressure, where is my laptop? I look under the sofa and there it is. Listening to my new mix I didn't hear Stacie and Amy come in.  
"Shawshank you alive?"Amy said in her bubbly voice.  
"Beca earth to Beca" Stacie said smiling.

I thought I could hear something so I open my eyes and jumped out my skin, actually I just dropped my laptop.  
"Sorry Shawshank didn't mean to scare you is it broken?"she sounded worried for a change Amy had been acting softer for the past couple of months I wonder what's going on.  
"Na it's fine what are you two doing home anyway?" I thought they where out shopping for drinks.  
"Awe we finished we got all the stuff we had to get so we came home" Stacie is looking hot in that pink top. Snap out of it you're not wanting her.

"Alright cool oh Amy someone called your cell; short s*** was the contact."  
"Oh okay thanks just going to call them back"  
Amy walked out looking a bit worried; I wonder who short s*** is? Just as I was thinking who it could be the rest of the Bella's come storming in.  
"Right girls lets set the house up for the sleepover"

A couple of hours later

We were all sitting in the living room, some on the floor some on the sofa and some on beanbags.  
"If I have to wait any longer for this pizza I am gonna become skinny"Amy said as her belly rumbled. All the girls laughed.  
"Well I have a game we can play while we wait."Chloe said cheerfully as always.  
"Okay we're in"

Chloe got up and walked to the kitchen, she looks so hot in her pj's.  
She came back through with a bottle of beer for everyone.  
"Right it's called have you ever; you have probably heard of it but if not here's the rules we take it in turns to ask questions and if you have ever done it then you take a sip."  
All the girls nod and Stacie asks to ask first.  
"Have you ever done it in public?"  
Stacie,Amy,Chloe and Jessica all took a sip.  
Next up was Chloe  
"Have you ever liked someone you shouldn't?"  
Me,Chloe,Amy,Stacie,Lilly and Aubrey took a sip.  
I could see the girls looking at each other.

Aubrey was next and she had only one question.  
"Have you ever slept with someone you really shouldn't of?"  
The girls looked around then all of a sudden Stacie took a sip then Amy.  
Aubrey wanted to know who they were so she decided to mix it up a bit.  
"Hey girls if I make a deal with you will you all be honest with me?"  
Stacie spoke up and said "Depends on what the deal is"  
Aubrey took a deep breath she really didn't want to say this.  
"If I get rid of the oath will you all be honest?"  
They looked pleased and nodded.  
"Well I want to get to know you all better so I was thinking we go round and answer 3 questions each; first if you're single or not and if you're not tell us who you're seeing, second something no one knows about you and third say something you don't want to admit to your self but you know it's true"  
All the girls nod.  
"I'll go first well I am single but I have liked Jesse for a while."  
Beca just stared like the rest at what their captain just said  
"Aubrey he likes you too. Oh s*** I wasn't supposed to say, aw well you should tell him" Beca said then wished she didn't.  
"I might, second you don't all know that my dad is the most stressful father no joke. Third I love all of you and I don't know what I would do with out you all"

Next was Stacie  
"Right well I am sort of seeing Donald we have been together for about 2 months."  
"I knew it" Aubrey shouted  
"Haha well something thing you don't know Is I didn't let my flower be penetrated until I was 15 not 13."  
All the girls chuckled at Stacie's confession.  
"And third I think I might want to take the thing I have with Donald further"  
This shocked everyone Stacie the sex goddess wanted to settle down.

Next was Amy  
"Well oh god...I uh...umm...I have been seeing Bumper...uh oh ummm... for about 6 months." Amy turned away from the group of girls who she thought were going to judge her when Chloe spoke up  
"Amy I'm glad you two are perfect, I like bumper he can be a d*** but he can be nice if you show him you won't judge him for being soft" Amy smiled at her ginger friend.  
"Thanks yeah I know what you mean, umm something you don't know umm you don't know that I once slept on a dingos back then ended up in the middle of no where."  
Well that's the Amy we all know.  
"Umm I don't want to admit it but I think I am falling really hard for bumper and i might ahgg... Just a tiny bit as tiny as one of the crocs d*** I punched, but I think I love him a little"  
Well...

Next was Chloe  
"Well I am single, I have my eye on someone but I will tell you in my third confession. Second you don't all know but I'm bi sexual."  
Half the girls froze  
"Third Beca I have a crush on you. I didn't want to tell you but it feels good to get it off my chest."  
Beca just gave her ginger crush a smile yes Beca wants Chloe. (bechloe fans this is for you)

"Well first I am single, second i blame myself for my mom and dad's divorce and third Chloe I like you too" Beca said all of that at super speed.  
Chloe got up and went over to Beca and kissed her on the cheek.

The girls sat and played the game a bit longer and at the end of the night Beca and Chloe had fallen asleep in each other's arms.  
Stacie had called Donald and told him about the way she feels and Amy did the same with Bumper.

a/n. Hey umm I am hoping to make this into a one shot multi chapter story and if you want any pairing pm or review with the pairing and the plot and I will see what I can do and I am also want this to have lot of chapters so please help me by giving me some ideas hoped you liked reading my story


End file.
